


Two Moons

by Yilingeating6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilingeating6104/pseuds/Yilingeating6104
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a alpha yet he does not have a mate.He is next in line to lead the whole pack but without a mate, he won't be able to do that.Byun Baekhyun an average collage student studying music, or is he really average ?He's a loner and is bullied at school to the point where he won't be able to move for months. Leaving his previous school, he joined a new school, made new friends, and of course also discovered his true identity. He isn't human after all, so what is he?Chanyeol and Baekhyun will meet, however will it be the greater good for the supernatural world or the other way around ?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I'm not trying to insult anyone, this word(fag) is just gonna be used a lot in this chapter. Please don't get offended by it. if you are uncomfortable please skip it.)

3rd Person's POV 

The continuous ringing of the alarm made the sleeping Byun Baekhyun wake up from his sweet sweet dreams.

_Arrrgggghhhhhh...Start of another hard day at college. When will I be happy thinking about going to college?_

With head filled with thoughts like these, he still got up and got ready to head to college. 

Being tired of going to college is one thing but her Baekhyun was not only tired but also scared at what might happen today.

Sighing he thought maybe he was just over exaggerating but later upon arriving to college will finally reveal why Baekhyun acts like this. Moreover, who in the world doesn't hate going to college. 

Heading to the bus stop with his head lowered and earphones plugged in. Surprisingly, the bus had arrived earlier than he had expected. Much to Baekhyun's disadvantage.

When he went in, there were already some brainless idiots he hoped he didn't run into but did due to his bad luck.

Sighing lightly he thought, _"oh God, here we go again."_

"Hey, the faggot's here." One of them laughed. "Ahh, I don't wanna breathe the same air as the fag." Another one said.

Ignoring them, Baekhyun went to sit at the very back of the bus.

"Ignoring us, uhh, fag" the one who apparently didn't want to breathe the same air as Baekhyun came to him and said.

Baekhyun fixed his earphones slightly and made the volume of the music louder, he was able to tune out their immature nonsense. 

_"These ones are just immature."_ He thought. _The scarier ones are at collage._

Arriving to college and Baekhyun kept praying that those bullies don't come across him bright early in the morning.

Asking himself why can't he forget about his perfect grades and schoollife and fight back.

Even though he had the power to kill all of them in a second. Well maybe not in a second but clearly Baekhyun is more than capable of protecting himself. However, whenever Baekhyun thinks about fighting back, his thoughts would always draw him back to his elder brother, who worked day and night so he could pay his college loans, tuition fees and more.

"Well well well, look who we have here, the stupid faggot who sucks dicks." One said.

Thinking to himself, Baekhyun asked, _"Fuck, I was trying to escape from them. Why do I always have so much bad luck? Have I done something in my past life to deserve this?"_

"It's Byun fag." Another said.

"Little bitch thought David actually liked him." Another one said and this one hit right at his. Baekhyun's face darkened as he thought about his ex-boyfriend. 

What did he do to have his own previous straight boyfriend to expose him like this??

Wanna know what happened??No.Well, telling is included anyways.

Baekhyung's oh-so-great straight ex-boyfriend wasn't gay himself but he wanted to expose Baekhyun as gay since he was a quite and top student and didn't talk much.

So the ex-boyfriend of his decided to talk to him and later courted him so that he would agree to become his boyfriend.

Baekhyun's poor innocent self didn't know what the ex-boyfriend of his was planning so he actually fell in love with that fakery.

They had dated for a few days before David had asked Baekhyun to sleep with him. Baekhyun of course had refused, firstly because he was not really and secondly it was too early.

The next day he broke up with Baekhyun because he wouldn't sleep with him and spreaded false rumours about him.

For example that Baekhyun was a slut and every day he would find someone new to bounce his ass on their dicks.

And yeah now the whole collage knows.

The end.

Ok now back to where we were with the bullies.

"Fag, say something." One of them shouted but they didn't know that Baekhyun was telling our lovely readers his oh so great love story.

Besides asshole, he has a name, you know.

Two of them suddenly pulled Baekhyun by the arms and brought him to a abandon classroom.

_Shit_. Thought Baekhyun. _What are they gonna do??_

"Hey fag, I'm horny right now so I'll let you suck my dick since you like them so much."

_Oh hell no._ He forced grabbed Baekhyun from the neck and pulled him down.

However before he could even pull Baekhyun down, some kind unimaginable strength came within Baekhyun and he punched him right in the face and kick his area.

The one who got hit fell down screaming, "Bitch."

His friends came to hold Baekhyun down, however, Baekhyun pulled them by the head and knock their heads on each other.

_Where did this strength come from._ Thought Baekhyun as he continued to beat the bullies' asses.

Two more came, and this time he used a chair to hit them.

The ones that got their heads banged together got up again and before they could do anything to Baekhyun again, he kicked them hard in the stomach.

_They're all down. I better run before any of them get up._

Baekhyun ran out and went to class. Luckily even after all that commotion the bell didn't ring yet. The teacher came and started the lesson. And basically this is how every day goes for Baekhyun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person's POV**

This is Park Chanyeol and he is currently killing some rogue wolves that were roaming around his pack.

The nerve of them to even come near Chanyeol's pack. Scaring his people. Stupid rogues.

After finishing his job, Chanyeol's beta, Jongin and he went back to the pack house.

After reaching the pack, Chanyeol went to his room to rest and Jongin went to meet his mate, Kyungsoo, the pack's omega.

Sighing Chanyeol leaned onto the chair and closed his eyes.

He was resting when suddenly there was a knock on the door and a small voice called out to him, 

"Alpha, your father wishes to speak to you."

_Sigh..Why does he have to interrupt my rest._

Nonetheless, Chanyeol went the head quarters where his father is usually found. His father was sitting with his mate as in Chanyeol's mother.

"Ahh, Chanyeol you're here." His father spoke gently.

"Come sit dear." His mother said motioning Chanyeol to the sit in front of them.

Chanyeol sat there and waited for his father to speak.

"Son, you know that I won't be able lead the pack till I die right?"

"Yes I know."

"And you know you are the next heir right?" 

"Yes" _sigh Chanyeol knew where this talk was going, he'll ask about his mate.._

"So when are you gonna go and find your mate?? You can't lead it without a mate." He said frustrated.

Thinking back, Chanyeol remembered he travelled to every place there were werewolves packs, to find his mate. The search was useless, he couldn't find his mate. 

"But what if my mate is a human, I don't want a human mate."

" I don't care, as long as your mate is strong and can prove himself, he or she will be accepted."

"I DO NOT want a human mate. I've searched every pack, and my mate was not found. Maybe I don't have a mate."

" Your mate is already decided when you are born. So you do have a mate."

"I still have time, I'll find my mate before my 25th birthday."

"Fine but better hurry up."

"Yes father." 

After that Chanyeol went back to his room and took a shower.

_I don't want a human mate. He thought. Humans are weak creatures. Even an omega is a better mate then a human._

Right after Chanyeol got out of the shower, his father summoned the whole pack for a meeting.

He talked about the rogue wolves that are still out there near his pack.

Chanyeol's father had asked him to train all the young wolves that are old enough to fight along side the older ones.

On the other hand, he ordered Jongin to go and kill the remaining rogues that were still out there.

_Why does he get the fun job while I have the boring one. Thought Chanyeol as he went to the training grounds._


End file.
